world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
061014 Nate Melania
12:51 RC: ((Basically, as long as you are in the tunnels, it'll keep taunting you with aura just around the bend)) 12:51 RC: ((unless you do something different)) 12:53 AC: Nate'll continue through the tunnels talking to himself as he goes 12:54 RC: ((what does he say)) 12:54 AC: "man dude, you've really, fucked up this time" 12:54 AC: "shoulda stuck, together, but noooo" 12:55 AC: "probably gonna, die down here, even" 12:57 AC: "this tunnel, has to end, eventually, right?" 12:58 RC: "Not really." 12:58 AC: "oh, hello" 12:58 AC: "and fuck you, for getting me, into this mess" 12:59 RC: "I didn't get you into this mess." 12:59 RC: "You're the one who ran away from the group." 01:00 AC: "I didn't, run away" 01:00 AC: "I just wanted, to know what was, up ahead" 01:00 AC: "not my fault, those pansies, are out of shape" 01:01 RC: "And now you know what's up ahead. Really, it could be argued that I helped you out, by showing you what was up ahead." 01:02 RC: "Besides, you could argue that I helped you out, seperated the wheat from the chaff." 01:02 AC: "and which, am I?" 01:03 RC: "The wheat" 01:05 AC: "ok, if you're being, so helpful, what should I, do now?" 01:07 RC: "Well, first, I'd figure out what I'm hoping to accomplish by mindlessly running ahead." 01:12 AC: "I dunno, at first it was, for answers, but now I feel like, I'm being mocked" 01:13 RC: "Why would you think that?" 01:14 AC: "no matter, how far I go, things seem to, keep just out, of reach" 01:16 RC: "Do you want to see this, then?" 01:17 AC: "sure, anything to, break the, monotony" 01:19 RC: You come around the bend, and see Aura, standing there blankly. At least, you think it's Aura. After a few moments she begins screaming again, like before, but her face shows no emotion. 01:21 AC: Nate covers his ears with his hands "ok, I regret, asking for that" 01:21 AC: "please stop, it" 01:22 RC: Aura silences, her mouth closing automatically. 01:23 AC: Nate reaches out to touch her 01:23 RC: She feels real. 01:24 AC: "this isn't, real, is it?" 01:26 RC: "That depends on your definition. What do you think, Aura?" Aura's face animates, and she rubs her arms, and shrugs. "I-I feel real." 01:28 RC: "You look real to me, Aura." 01:28 RC: "What do you think, Nate?" 01:29 AC: "I don't know, I'm so, confused" 01:29 AC: "thinking isn't, my strong suit" 01:30 RC: Aura approaches you, and touches your arm. "Nate?" 01:31 AC: "what?" Nate leans against the tunnel wall, now realizing how tired he feels now 01:32 RC: "Why don't you get some rest, then. I'll sit with you, if you like." 01:33 AC: "that, sounds pretty good, actually" 01:33 AC: "I'll rest, for a bit, and let the others, catch up" 01:34 RC: Aura smiles affectionately. "Let's sit down then. I'll be right here the whole time." 01:35 AC: "promise?" 01:37 RC: "promise." 01:40 AC: "cool, just a, quick, nap" Nate says whilst sliding down the wall, unconsious before even hitting the ground 01:41 RC: You'll be fine in your sleep, other than being plagued by terrible nightmares the whole time.